


Tsukishima-San

by geekyngorey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt Yamaguchi Tadashi, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Not Happy, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, also it’s like hella short, i cried while writing this at like 3AM, no beta we die like daichi, seriously tho not a happy story, this bitch HURTED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekyngorey/pseuds/geekyngorey
Summary: It’s over. It’s been over. He just needs to make one call.Inspired by a fan art I saw on insta by @aokano_
Relationships: (past) Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 98





	Tsukishima-San

He lets out a shaky breath, composure crumbling as the line continues to ring. He doubts Tsukki will even answer the call. He’s surprised he hasn’t been blocked yet. The line cuts off abruptly, interrupted by a voice even colder than the previous silence.

“What do you want, Yamaguchi?”

Tadashi sighs, chest aching at the sound of his old friend’s voice. “Hey, Tsukki. How are-“

“Shut up, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki’s cold voice snaps. Tadashi can feel the tear biting at the corners of his eyes and swallows down the knot forming in his throat. 

“S-Sorry, Tsukki…”

Tsukishima lets out an exhausted sigh on the other end of the line. They’ve barely been on the line for more than a few seconds, and he can already tell how badly Tsukki wants to just hang up on him.

“I’m on a date right now, which I’m sure you know from all your social media stalking. So what the fuck could possible be so important you want to distract me?”

“I-I just wanted to talk to you again-“

“God you don’t ever stop do you? Following me around like a lost puppy for years and then acting like a kicked one when we didn’t work out. We’re DONE Yamaguchi. We’ve BEEN done.”

“I-“

Tadashi cuts himself off with a broken sob. It hurts so badly.

“I- I know. That’s, that’s why… this is it.”

The line stays silent for a few moments, cars and people providing background noise for the moment of no return. The dive.

“What are you saying, Yams? I didn’t mean to snap at you. It’s been a rough day. Hell a rough month. I just-“

“This is my last goodbye. I know you don’t care anymore, and that’s fine. But I needed yours to be last voice I heard.”

“Wait! Yams, wait, I’m coming now. Please just-“

Tadashi tightens his grip on the phone, the other hand reaching for the dismantled shaving razor on the bathroom counter.

“I’m sorry…

_ Tsukishima-san _ .”


End file.
